


К вопросу об организации новогодней вечеринки

by Duches



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, senior Kirk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duches/pseuds/Duches
Summary: Если твой партнер заскучал, а впереди Новый год, то нужно что-то делать. И срочно!(Прошло двадцать лет… или двадцать пять)





	К вопросу об организации новогодней вечеринки

— Все собрались? — Джим Кирк прищурившись, вглядывался в экран головизора.

— Все, кэптин, — раздался звонкий голос Чехова. С годами Павел Андреевич не растерял ни звонкости, ни жутчайшего акцента. Кирк подозревал, что ему просто нравится эпатировать окружающих.

— Ничего не вижу, — пожаловался Кирк. — Чертовы настройки. Где мои очки? — рявкнул он, забывшись.

— На шкафу, — раздался слаженный хор из головизора.

Кирк водрузил обретенные очки на нос и внимательно оглядел экран.

— Во-о-о-от, — удовлетворенно протянул он, — теперь другое дело. Совещание можно считать открытым. Я собрал вас всех, чтобы…

— … сообщить пренеприятное известие, — хихикнул Чехов.

— Павел, давай без русской классики, — рявкнул адмирал. — Мы, твоими стараниями, и так самые главные специалисты по загадочной русской душе во всем Звездном Флоте.  
Чехов радостно отсалютовал и раскланялся.

— Позер, — любовно припечатала Ухура. — Мальчишка!

— Для тебя, Нийота, я буду кем угодно, — Чехов послал ей воздушный поцелуй через многие парсеки.

— Для тебя не Нийота, а миссис Скотт, — Скотти высунулся из-за плеча жены и погрозил Чехову пальцем.

— Не отвлекаемся, — капитан звездолета “Эксельсиор” Хикару Сулу постучал ручкой по столу. — Времени у меня, как и у всех присутствующих, мало. Давайте к делу.

— Когда это у нас сразу к делу? — привычно проворчал доктор. — Ладно, Джимми, давай пропустим твою программную речь. Переходи сразу к сути.

Кирк откашлялся:  
— Спок…

Маккой застонал:  
— Ну, естественно. Как же без этого остроухого? То-то я его на горизонте не вижу. Куда ты его сплавил?

— Лекцию читать. Даже две. Пусть воспитывает молодое поколение.

— Жестокий ты человек, Джимми, — ухмыльнулся доктор, — и как он живет с тобой столько лет, а?

— Живет — не тужит, — отрезал Кирк. — Не отвлекаемся. Так вот, я собрал вас здесь для того, чтобы… — он замялся, не зная, как продолжить. — Для того…

— Джеймс, не тяни, — взмолилась Ухура, — а то я себе навоображаю черти что.

— Короче, это… Через полтора месяца Новый год.

— И что?

— Предлагаю собраться всем вместе. У нас. 

Повисло ошеломленное молчание. Бравый адмирал Джеймс Т. Кирк, о котором в штабе ЗФ ходили слухи, что он не боится ни бога, ни черта, занервничал.

Наконец слово взял Сулу:  
— У вас все в порядке, адмирал?

— Да!

— Никто из вас не болен?

— Нет, — Кирк начинал злиться. 

— Земле не грозит никакая опасность? Ну, там, красная материя, борги?

— Нет!!! 

— То есть, точно все в порядке?

— Да! Да! Что ты пристал с глупыми вопросами? У нас все хорошо. Все отлично, просто. Я что, не могу просто пригласить вас на скромный семейный праздник?

— Нет! — ответное многоголосье оглушило Кирка.

Он пометался по гостиной, сел на стул, сдернул очки с носа, снова вскочил.

— Джимми, — голос Маккоя буквально сочился профессиональным сочувствием и благожелательностью. — Что случилось?

— Ну, понимаете, — Джим сгорбился на своем стуле, зажав ладони между коленей, — Спок, он такой… нежный, понимаете? Переживательный очень… — Где-то на краю альфа квадранта миссис Монтгомери Скотт закатила глаза. Пребывающий в расстроенных чувствах адмирал Кирк даже не обратил внимания. — Он мне тут недавно рассказывал, как его мама наряжала елку на Вулкане. Конечно, это была проекция. Но все-таки… Подарки под ней были настоящие. И они пили горячее какао с зефирками. То есть, это мама пила, а у Спока, как я понял, был какой-то заменитель... И она ему пела тихонько, всякие там рождественские песенки. Или что там поют в этом случае. И он такой грустный в последнее время. Вот просто очень. И… и… и я не знаю, что делать.

Джим Кирк замолчал, внимательно рассматривая носки своих ботинок.  
Молчали и все остальные участники его сверхсекретного совещания.  
Когда пауза почти уже стала неловкой, откашлялся Боунз.

— Кхм… Правильно ли я понял, Джимми, ты приглашаешь нас на празднование Нового года? Одних? Или с чадами и домочадцами?

— Всех, — Кирк посмотрел на экран. — Конечно всех. 

— Я приеду с Джоанной. И с внуками. И сразу хочу застолбить себе комнату наверху. Ну, ту, с дубовой дверью и синими обоями. Внуков сели, где хочешь, только подальше от меня!

Сулу оторвался от падда, в котором что-то бешено печатал последние несколько минут.

— Мы будем! Моему кораблю необходима модернизация некоторых систем! Надеюсь, адмирал Джеймс Кирк подпишет нам смету?

— Руки выкручиваешь? — Кирк воспрял духом.

— Не без этого, — скромно кивнул капитан Сулу. — Ель я вам обеспечу!

— Хочется верить, что твое дерево никого не сожрет, — вступил доктор.

— Обижаете…

— Я спою, — вступила Нийота. — Я знаю пару рождественских гимнов, а Скотти мне подыграет.

— Надеюсь не на волынке? — съехидничал Боунз.

— Обойдешься, — парировал Монтгомери, — волынку еще заслужить надо. 

— Я тоже спою, — обрадовался Павел — “V lesu rodilas’ elochka” — самая новогодняя песня. 

— И тебе подыграю, — махнул рукой Скотти. — Джеймс, но мы с выводком. Оставлять этих балбесов только на тещу, я не хочу. Мне ее жалко — она слишком хорошая.   
Нийота благодарно чмокнула мужа куда-то в ухо. Тот зажмурился со счастливой улыбкой и уточнил: — Но ты не беспокойся, за ними Кинсер присмотрит, если что.

— Мы натравим на них внуков Боунза, и они нейтрализуют друг друга, — неуверенно предположил адмирал Кирк, — Так ведь?

— Скорее объединятся и сотрут твой дом с лица земли, — мечтательно произнес доктор. — Так и представляю себе эту сцену: Новый год на догорающих развалинах! Славное получится барбекю.

— Ну, я не думаю, что до такого дойдет, — помотал головой Кирк. 

— Я думаю, что может дойти и до большего, — зловеще посулил Маккой.

— Доктор, хватит пугать нашего адмирала — иначе новый год мы будем отмечать у его постели в вашем госпитале. Спок нас за это не похвалит, — Сулу был серьезен, но глаза его смеялись.

— Я привезу бурбона для джулепа, — заявил доктор. — Неважно, где наш адмирал будет отмечать праздник, но новогодняя вечеринка без джулепа — это не вечеринка, а так… сборище пьяных идиотов.

— А я привезу водку. Много-много водки, — мечтательно заявил Чехов.

— Слушайте, — не выдержал Кирк, — у вас там что дома — спиртоперегонный завод? Бурбон, водка.

— У нас дома все хорошо, — отрезал Боунз. — Хватит трепаться, пора дела делать. Собираемся тридцатого у тебя. Готовь спальни.

Сулу отсалютовал:  
— Жду предписание на модернизацию, — и тут же отключился.

— Вот ведь жук, — восхищенно покрутил головой Скотти, — и на вечеринку попадет, и преференции для собственного корабля выбил.

— Да, — кивнула Нийота, — а если ты будешь хлопать ушами, так он и тебя уговорит на должность главного механика на его драгоценном “Эксельсиоре”.

— Нет-нет, дорогая, я от тебя никуда, — Скотти поцеловал руку жене. — Только вместе.

Та хмыкнула:  
— Я бы с тобой даже поспорила, но больше чем уверена, что ты проиграешь.

— Кстати, Нийота, — окликнул ее Боунз, — с тебя шоколад для нашего гоблина. А то ему будет слишком грустно смотреть на наши счастливые рожи. Джимми, — он кивнул Кирку и погрозил Павлу: — Не вздумай сидеть в лаборатории заполночь. Иначе я тебя лично вытащу оттуда и, поверь, это зрелище долго не забудут. — Павел ойкнул и тут же отключился. Маккой вздохнул: — Сорок лет, а все как пацан.

— Ты еще скажи, что тебе это не нравится.

— Да ну тебя, — махнул рукой доктор. — Все, Джимми, до связи.

Кирк тяжело вздохнул.

— Капитан, — окликнула его не по уставу Нийота, — все будет прекрасно. Поверь мне. Все будет просто отлично.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — пробормотал Кирк. — А вдруг ему не понравится? Вдруг он захочет уединения и праздника не получится.

Нийота вдруг улыбнулась быстрой и нежной улыбкой, переглянулась со Скотти, словно безмолвно спрашивала о чем-то, и когда тот согласно кивнул, сказала:  
— Видишь ли, я не хотела тебе об этом говорить, и другие тоже не хотели, но…

— Что? — взволновался Джим. — Что случилось?!

— Ничего ужасного, — Нийота подняла ладонь в успокаивающем жесте. Просто вчера вечером, когда ты был на совещании, с нами со всеми связался Спок и сказал, что ты слишком озабочен в последнее время, выглядишь слишком усталым и он хочет развеять твои тревоги и устроить вечернику. Настоящий семейный Новый год, которого у тебя никогда не было. И поэтому он приглашает нас всех вместе с детьми, внуками, воспитанниками, женами, мужьями. Всех, кого ты любишь. Все что угодно, лишь бы ты был счастлив. 

Джим застонал и сдернул с носа очки:  
— Я такой идиот!

— Есть немного, — согласилась Нийота. — Но мы твоя семья, Джим. Мы все твоя семья. А Новый год нужно встречать с семьей. Мы прилетим тридцатого. И подумай, пожалуйста, о мерах безопасности.

— Но…

— Кинсер Кинсером, но наши дети гении, в какой-то степени.


End file.
